


Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Leverage, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (no actual torture occurs), Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Eliot Spencer Saves the Day, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, I don't give him the nice things either, I'm sure they'll get their hugs eventually, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Parker Saves the Day, Past Torture, Rescue, Violence, he really does not get them in this fic tbh, kind of, mentions of torture, no beta we die like men, this isn't necessarily heavy emotionally but the topics are kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: When Alec and Jace are being held hostage and tortured by the Circle, they receive help from two unlikely sources.Shadowhunters and Leverage crossover.Febuwhump Day 9 - alternate prompt, hostage situationWarnings for blood and violence, mentions of past torture and illusions to torture, imprisonment, and a hostage situation. Not necessarily too emotionally heavy, but the topics are dark. Please keep yourselves safe! <3
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & himself, Eliot Spencer & Alec Lightwood
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic is written for the Febuwhump alternate prompt: hostage situation. After reading back through this for editing purposes, I can honestly say that I...have no idea what the fuck happened or how this fic came to be. I intended to just write some parabatai feels, and somehow it transformed into a Leverage crossover that I didn't ask for and now I'm posting this confusing mess of a thing because it's 1am and I'm tired. Oops. 
> 
> I have no idea if I will continue this or not - I'd like to, but long WIPs are a recurring struggle of mine - which is why I left the ending kind of open, so I could revisit it later if I so desire. For now, I'll be marking this complete, but please note that I may come back to it at a later date. 
> 
> Warnings include: blood and violence (slightly graphic, I almost marked the archive warning but decided to leave it how it is because I wasn't sure), mentions of past torture, illusions to current/ongoing torture, imprisonment, and a hostage situation. Please keep your lovely selves safe! <3
> 
> With that being said, I really hope you enjoy this!! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The cell reeked of death. As a Shadowhunter, Alec knew all too well the presence of death, but that didn’t mean that he would ever get used to the coppery taste of blood in his mouth or the putrid stench of the dying. Even after years and years of being surrounded by it every single night, it still made him sick to his stomach sometimes. 

It was worse when he knew someone he loved could feel it, too. 

Another pulse of _panicpainhelp_ flooded his parabatai bond, and Alec winced, pressing bloody fingers to his hip. Their rune was burning, hot to the touch and full of pain. It was almost enough to make Alec beat on the cell door and beg until their captors decided they were too much trouble for their own good and put them out of their misery. 

But he knew he couldn’t. Jace would never forgive him if he did that. They were Shadowhunters. In the face of torture, they stood strong. In the face of death, they survived. It was what they did, who they were, and as much as Alec hated it sometimes, he knew he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

There was a loud bang on his cell door, rattling the bars, and Alec scowled. So it was his turn now. _Oh, well. At least they’re off of Jace._

The cell door creaked open, and a masked Shadowhunter with a Circle rune on his neck slipped inside. He was carrying a multitude of pliers and other torture instruments, which he laid out in a meticulous row on the half-broken table in front of him. The cell wasn’t very big; just big enough for a chair and the table, really. But it had concrete walls, higher than Alec was tall and splattered with blood. Alec wasn’t sure what constituted a prison, but he thought this must be it. 

Alec swallowed hard, straining against the handcuffs they’d locked him in. His feet and torso were tied to the chair, which was damn near bolted to the ground, and the rope cut into his skin whenever he tried to move. The Shadowhunter looked over, seeing him struggling, and smirked. 

“This can all be over right now if you tell us where to find the dragon gem,” the Circle member - Alec thought his name might be Highguard - said, his hands running over the torture instruments like he couldn’t quite decide what to use next. 

Alec nearly growled back at him, his anger rising with every passing second. He didn’t know what they were talking about, and neither did Jace. They’d been on a routine patrol, dispatching a few low-level demons, when the Circle members had struck them from behind and taken them hostage. Alec couldn’t even remember how long they’d been imprisoned. The Circle members kept asking about a dragon gem - dark red, rare, and extremely valuable for some reason - and Alec had racked his brains, trying to figure out what the hell, in all the lore he’d ever read, they could possibly be talking about, but he’d come up with nothing. 

The dragon gem they were after was starting to seem more and more like a figment of someone’s imagination and not a real object that anyone could find. 

“I don’t know where it is,” Alec replied honestly, giving the Circle member his best bloody smile. Sometimes, depending on who it was, the evidence of their abuse made them repentant enough to go easy on him. He knew his teeth were chipped, a few missing, and he could tell that his face was covered in bruises. They’d tried to beat the information out of him at first, but then they’d taken to beating Jace, too, infusing the parabatai bond with pain from both ends. Alec knew he couldn’t reveal anything even if he wanted to, but he didn’t know how much longer, Shadowhunter or not, he’d be able to take this. 

“Still not in the mood to talk? That’s fine,” Highguard said, smirking. His grin was odd and disturbing, and Alec grimaced. _Great_. So he was one of the ones that actually took pride in and enjoyed causing others pain. Those ones were always the worst. 

“In fact, that makes my job a little more entertaining, “ the Circle member continued. With that, he picked up a pair of rusty pliers from his table of instruments and made his way over to Alec, eyes surveying his body like he couldn’t decide what to rip, pull, tear, pinch, _break_ this time. Alec tried not to let Highguard see his fear, but he couldn’t control the little shudder that ran the length of his spine as the Circle member studied him like a lab rat in an experiment. 

The pliers were inches away from his fingernails when the sound of punches landing and shouts from the corridor startled the Circle member, halting his progress. He frowned, and Alec listened to the sounds coming from the hallway with interest. The place was warded; other Shadowhunters weren’t supposed to be able to get in. But he knew no one else, aside from a few werewolves, that could take down a bunch of armed Circle members, either. 

“I’ll be back,” Highguard growled, striding towards Alec’s cell door and clanging it shut behind him. He was still clutching the pliers in one fist. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long he was gone before the cell door creaked open again, but this time it was by a man with shoulder-length brown hair, cool blue eyes, and a hard expression. Alec noticed no runes on his body, and his neck wasn’t marked like his captors’ were. He grew even more puzzled. 

Alec threw the man a heavy look, hoping to convey ‘don’t mess with me’ without saying the words. He was fighting against the handcuffs again, even though he knew it was pointless. 

“Relax,” the man said gruffly, walking over and starting to undo his bindings. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Alec watched in awe as the man unraveled the rope that was keeping him tied to the chair and found a needle point on Highguard’s table to open the handcuffs with. “There,” the man said when he was finished. “You alright?”

Alec nodded minutely, rubbing at the bloody lines the handcuffs had carved into his wrists. “Where’s my parabatai?”

The man gave him a look that clearly said ‘you’re crazy’ and said, “Your friend’s in the other room with my coworker, if that’s what you mean.”

“Blonde hair?” Alec asked frantically. “Heterochromatic eyes?”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “He’s fine. Parker’s got him.”

“Who’s Parker?” Alec asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. 

“My co - my friend,” Blue Eyes said. “Don’t worry. She’ll keep him safe.”

Alec shook his head. “Do you have any idea who _they_ are?” 

“They’re thugs,” the man replied, frowning. “Dimwit thugs, at that.” Alec’s mouth quirked upwards at the corners; he had a feeling he might wind up liking this mysterious stranger

“Sure,” he acknowledged Blue Eyes’ statement, “but they’re a lot more than that, too.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re Circle members,” Alec replied, giving Blue Eyes a look of confusion. “Didn’t you see the Circle rune on their necks?” He didn’t understand. This man with the blue eyes was behaving like a mundane, but only Shadowhunters would be powerful enough to take down nearly a dozen Circle men with no weapons. It was _impossible_ for him to be a mundane. No human could possibly be _that_ good. 

“Man, I don’t have a clue what the hell you’re talkin’ about,” the man declared, “and I don’t care. We gotta get you out of here.”

“No, not without Jace!” Alec exclaimed when the man started to lead him towards the door. “We have to get Jace.”

“That your friend’s name?” Alec nodded his head yes. Blue Eyes gave him a little almost-not-quite-smile and said, “Don’t worry about him. Parker’s got him.”

Alec nodded, following the man out the door and into the darkened hallway. He could hear other Circle members shouting at each other and the sound of blows from somewhere in the distance, but it was too far away to recognise who was shouting and who was punching. Alec thought that might be for the better.

“Come on,” the man said, tugging on Alec’s arm. “Nearest exit is just through that tunnel.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Alec panted, trying to keep up with the man’s brisk pace as they ran. 

“Eliot Spencer,” the man with the blue eyes answered. “I expect we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” 

Alec didn’t know what the hell that was supposed to mean, but he didn’t get a chance to ask, because before he could, Eliot was shoving him through an open door and onto the docks by the warehouses they’d been held in. Alec looked around frantically for Jace, trying to search for him through the faint pulses of _saverescuewhereAlec_ that beat through their parabatai bond. 

Alec studied the docks for a minute, looking desperately for a blonde head among the many ships and cargo loads, but it was when he turned around that he found him. Jace was standing beside him, looking as rattled and confused as Alec felt, like he’d been there the whole time. When Alec followed his awestruck gaze up to the rooftops, all he managed to catch a glimpse of was blonde hair and a sleek black harness. 

They could hear the Circle members rioting inside, getting ready to strike back. Alec & Jace quickly ran to the path that led down to the wharf until they reached the waterfront, breathing hard and exhausted. They could find help here, somewhere. 

By the time they found a mundane woman with a working phone who was willing to let two bloody men into her house to borrow it, thoughts of their mysterious saviours had all but fled. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](https://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to scream about Leverage with other fans? [Join the multifandom Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) I run with my friends! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
